Spell to 'busting
by Respect the 80sMan
Summary: Part one of my Othersiders and Ghostbusters crossover.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Othersiders or Ghostbusters.**

It's been about a year since The Othersiders TV show ended. With it being Thanksgiving break, the team decided to reunite and do an investigation at the Natural History Museum of LA. It wasn't haunted at first, but people have reported spirits ever since they opened the new Gozer exhibit. At the moment, base camp was set in the staff break room where KC was manning the camera screens. Riley was upstairs in the _Becoming LA_ exhibit, Sam was at the front desk, Jackie was in the dinosaur exhibit, and Zack was in the Gozer exhibit.

"Alright team, let's do some call and response before we call it a night" said Riley over his walkie. The team went dark and spent almost an hour asking questions and met back at base camp.

"I almost thought one of those dinosaurs would come alive!" exclaimed Jackie

"I don't hate to admit, my hair stood up" said Sam

"Yeah, there is definitely something here. Where's Zack?" asked Riley, looking around

KC turned to the monitor, "I don't see him on the camera. I'll call him."

KC took out her walkie and called Zack. "Base to Zack" static "Zack, you there?" Nothing.

"He's not answering"

"I hope he's okay" said Jackie, worried.

"Let's go see. Come on" said Riley. The whole team left for the Gozer exhibit.

A minute later, the team stood outside the door to the Gozer exhibit. Riley started reaching for the door but then KC screamed "Eek!" A green light shone from inside the exhibit. Then the doors started to shake violently and swung open. A vortex had formed inside the Gozer room, it roared sucking everything up. The team scrambled for something to hold on, but KC couldn't get a grasp. She was caught by the vortex's wind and spun around until she reached the center and a beam shot out from the ground and she was gone.

"KC!" screamed Riley. He let go of the beam he was holding onto and soon he was gone as well. Sam and Jackie were left as they held onto one of the doors for dear life, but soon the vortex got so strong that the door was ripped out from it's hinges. Sam and Jackie held onto each other in the vortex. When the beam hit them and they disappeared, the vortex stopped. All was quiet in the museum.

Riley groaned in pain when he landed on the pavement. As he sat up to gain his bearing's, he saw the whole team had landed in the same area.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked

"I guess so"

"Yeah"

"How did we get here?" Sam said.

"I'll fill that one" Zack said, he held up an artifact that looked like a plate with letters in a circular pattern, but the letters weren't lined up properly.

"I was investigating the Gozer exhibit and this artifact started glowing. Then, I felt like I was in some trance and started to straighten the letters out. When the letters lined up, it sucked me in"

"Well, that explains the vortex"

"Vortex?"

"When you didn't come back from call and response, we went over to see what was wrong and a vortex formed that sucked all of us into it"

"I'm sorry, guys. I should have tried to fight the trance" said Zack

"It's okay, Zack" said Jackie as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not okay" Zack said, tweaking the artifact." I can't get it to send us back"

"Okay, lets remain calm, I'm sure we'll find a way to reverse it" assured Riley. "Let's just walk around and see where we are"

The team walked out of the alley and saw they were defiantly NOT in California anymore. They saw a bunch of skyscrapers and heard traffic as people were heading home.

"I think we're in New York City!" Sam said "but this New York seems different"

Jackie stooped down to pick up a newspaper, she read it for a while.

"Oh, no" she said

Everyone turned to her. Jackie looked like she saw a ghost.

"What is it Jackie?" KC asked. Jackie said nothing and handed the paper to her. KC read it until her face was the same way.

"We ARE in New York, but we are in the year 1991!" KC finally said.

"What?!" Riley took the paper and saw that the year was indeed 1991.

"We've gone back in time!" Zack said "I've heard of stories about time traveling and I've seen Back to the future, but I never thought it could really happen. Amazing!"

"Now, what do we do?" asked Sam

No one knew what to say, then they all heard a commotion in the building across from them. A big green blob came flying out of a window away from some electricity rays.

"Don't let him get away!" The team heard a man yell. The team stood around the corner and watched as from the building four men wearing khaki jumpsuits came running out. One of them was wearing glasses and had weird hair, another was a bit plump and was wearing goggles on his head, another had curly hair like Zack's, but his was brown colored, and the last one was African American. They were each carrying heavy equipment on their backs.

Zack gasped, "Guys, are those the Ghostbusters?!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"It's unbelievable!"

"We must be dreaming!"

"Look out!" Riley shouted as Peter was thrown on top of a car. He slid off but didn't get up. The ghost that threw him started coming toward him. Riley saw Peter's proton pack on the ground, not far from the team. He decided to take his chances and sprinted for the pack.

"Riley!" KC cried

"Are you crazy?!" Sam shouted

Riley reached Peter's proton pack, put it on his back and turned it on. He ran in front of Peter and shot a proton stream at the ghost. The ghost got caught in it and tried to break through but Riley wouldn't let go. After a while, the ghost was starting to lose energy.

"Sam, throw this trap under the ghost!" Riley said as he kicked Peter's trap to the team. Sam nodded and threw it under the ghost. The trap opened automatically, sucking the ghost in.

After the trap was closed, the Ghostbusters and Othersiders stood in amazement.

"Wow, now that's what I call 'a natural'!" exclaimed Ray, looking at Riley

"Impressive "said Egon adjusting his glasses "I would give him a B+, maybe an A- "

"We could use someone like that" said Winston "Let's ask him to join us" The three Ghostbusters walked over to the Othersiders as Riley helped Peter up.

"Well that's what I call rude" said Venkman "Listen hot shot, next time be more careful when you run head first into danger"

"You know; he did save your life" KC pointed out. Venkman tried to work his magic.

"No one saves Peter Venkman, I do the saving" said Venkman flirting with KC.

KC just gave him a look that said 'let's not go there!'

"Alright, thanks kid." Peter said

"Your welcome" said Riley

"So, Peter who's your friend?" asked Winston

"I'm Riley, these are my friends KC, Sam, Zack and Jackie. We came to New York to investigate a few haunted locations"

"Well, that explains the equipment" said Egon

Ray walked up to them, "Hey Riley if you and your friends are interested in paranormal, how would you like to be made Ghostbusters?"

The team stood in shock, _we become Ghostbusters?!_ They stood there for a long time until Riley finally spoke.

"We would be honored"

"Great, come to our headquarters at 8 pm sharp tomorrow. You will be our new experimental equipment technicians" Ray said shaking all of the team's hands. The Ghostbusters shook the team's hands also then they piled into their car, ECTO 1 and drove off.

The team stood there until Zack spoke up. "Did what I think happen actually happened?"

Riley nodded "I think so, Zack. I think so" The team then left to find somewhere to spend the night for tomorrow they will be official Ghostbusters!

 **That is part one of this crossover, tell me your thoughts! Part two will have the Ghostbusters video game be the storyline.**


End file.
